Saviour
by aki-tsuki
Summary: Jean thinks it is a dream. But is it really? Or does Marco just want to save him? / AU


**Sorry again for any grammatical mistakes! Hope you'll understand it anway :P**

* * *

„Wh..where am I?"

I looked around. All I saw was grass, flowers and trees. I was in the middle of a meadow but I had absolutely no clue how I got there.

„Is this some kind of joke? Hey! Is there anyone?"

I shouted but nobody answered. There was only the sound of birds singing their songs and the soft breeze playing with the trees. As I looked at the sky, I saw some clouds passing by. They looked like they did not care what was going on down here and I somehow envied them.  
At least, they were not a place they did not know.

„How the heck did I get here…"

I spoke to myself, quietly because there wouldn't be anyone who could hear me anyway. A sigh leaked through my mouth as I took a few steps through the knee-high grass.

„Geez..where do I come from anway. I can't remember a thing.."

Suddenly I felt a presence. Like there was someone watching me. Afraid of what I might see, I turned around and saw..

„Marco?!"

I rubbed my eyes. Haha, nothing but an illusion.  
But when I opened them again, he was still there. Standing a few metres away from me, looking at me and smiling his usual smile.

„Long time no see!"

„What…what's going on?! This is a dream, please tell me this is a dream or else I might think I went crazy"

The tall boy took a few steps towards me. Right before me he stopped and layed his hands on my shoulders. They were real. Those damn hands were real, they're weight was there, right on my shoulders. I could even smell his scent and look right into his eyes. Those blue eyes, that were supposed to be closed forever. That haunted me in my dreams and made me scream out their owners name.

„Maybe it is. But maybe not. Who can tell? But that's not important anyway"

Marco smiled while saying that. His freckles made him look even realer. He just looked like he always did.

„What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where are we?"

There were so many questions in my mind but at the same time I knew Marco would not answer any of them.

„Jean…"

He leaned forward and embraced me. My head was right above his chest and I could hear his heartbeat.

„How is this even possible?"

„That does not matter now. Look at me"

He pulled away and looked right into my eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

„You have to go back. Now. But there's something I want you to know first"

I gave him a confused look. Asking him silently to spill out whatever he needed to.

„I won't be there but please look after the others in my place. I won't be able to so you have to take my place. I want you to be a strong soldier, I want you not to fear a thing and always stand up for yourself and others. Can you promise me?"

„I..I'm not sure, Marco. Where do I have to go back to? Why won't you be there too? You're here, right? Why won't you just come with me?"

„That's not possible. I am sorry to say that"

„Why?"

I reached out to touch his arm with my hand but I the only thing I found was air. My hand simply went through him.

„Marco?!.."

His smile did not fade as he did. He slowly became lucent. I tried to grab him, to put my arms around him but I fell into nothing but air.

„Jean. Be strong, for me"

With those words, he faded away until nothing was left of him and I was alone on the meadow again.  
I felt tears running down both my cheeks but I was unable to stop them.

„Wait! Where are you going? Come back!"

I shouted out, screamed his name until my lungs gave out. But he did not answer. There was this peaceful silence again, in which I could not find any rest.  
As I broke down and burried my head in my hands, I kept on reapting his name over and over again.

„Marco. Marco. Marco.."

A picture of him smiling flushed into my mind and with a last whisper, I felt air being pushed into my lungs. I had to close my eyes because of the pain I felt in my chest. It was almost unbearable.  
The confusion and the pain was too much for me to take. I gave in and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bright light was flooding my eyes and forced me to shut them even more. I heard the rattering of hooves on the ground, quickly running ahead.  
When my eyes were accustomed tot he light I opened them. I saw the green top of one of the Scouting Legion's planwagons.

I tried to sit up but suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my head, that made me groan. I lifted my arms to my head, just to feel a thick layer of bandages being wrapped around my head.

„Jean? Oh my god, Jean!"

That was Christa's voice. She sat with the back to me but when she heard my desperate cries of pain she turned around to face me. Her eyes were red and there was dirt and blood all over her face and coat.

„Lay down again, won't you? You're injured"

I followed her adivce and rested my head back on the rock hard pillow again. That way, the pain faded a bit. Christa now sat beside me and looked at me. Here eyes were filled with tears.

„Why..why are you crying, Christa? I am just injured"

She shook her head but smiled a the same time. She layed her hand on mine and swiped away the tears with the other one.

„No..you..I am so glad that you're awake! Jean, you were..dead. Your heart wasn't beating up until now. We thought we had lost you"

My eyes widened automatically. Dead? That was impossible. If I had been dead, I would not be laying here with my heart beating.

„I guess this is a miracle, isn't it? I can't believe it.."

The tears were now rolling all over her cheeks but she let them flow. Those were no tears of sadness. She was really glad that I was alive again.

„But..how is that possible?"

She whispered but I could understand her words.

I smiled.

„Well..I guess someone did not wanted me to be dead"

„Huh? What do you mean?"

„Doesn't matter.."

I closed my eyes and the image of a freckled, black-haired boy came to my mind.

_Marco. Thank you for bringing me back to life again. I don't know how you managed this but I'll be strong for you. I promise._

* * *

**End**


End file.
